A Macho Man Tribute
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Just something we all thought here at SHMH Productions that the wrestling business could have done to remember Macho Man


_***Macho Man's theme begins to play but during the middle of it static starts to interrupt it until it turns into the nWo Wolf Pac theme, then we see the SHMH crew (SilverDragonRanger09 aka Dave, SHMH aka Maylor, and Lileyfan123 aka Cassie) come into the room in nWo like fashion until one steps in front of the rest***_

_**T: Tonight... We celebrate someone who can only be described as the most charismatic person to ever come into the wrestling business… *Mandy steps up***_

_**M: He is a true legend in the minds and hearts of everyone that watched him perform *Dave steps up***_

_**D: Perform anywhere from in the ring all the way to his Slim Jim commercials *Cassie steps up***_

_**C: Tonight we honor Randy 'Macho Man' Savage… we miss you very much…**_

**Honoring Macho Man Randy Savage**

*The tribute video WWE has been playing for Macho Man airs before it cuts to the fans cheering and chanting 'Macho Man' before it cuts to the commentators*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this one of a kind event where tonight it's not Smackdown! it's not RAW it's not even TNA its Macho Night here live in Madison Square Garden as for one night only WWE teams up with TNA to celebrate the life of the late Randy 'Macho Man' Savage, I'm Michael Cole along with me is Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Booker T

Booker T: That's right rival promotions coming together this is history in the making and it is all for one reason to celebrate a true legend in Macho Man, now I briefly got to work with him in WCW and I have to tell you I really enjoyed the time I had with him that charisma he had in the ring was there even when he wasn't in it, now that's a true superstar

King: You are so right Book, I got to work with him longer than you and there isn't a day that went by that he didn't make someone smile, whether it be a fan or another superstar he truly is a legend and will be missed dearly

Cole: But again as I stated earlier it's not only WWE involved in this but TNA as well, and well one commentator in particular you may recognize from his days here in WWE… Taz

Taz: Man I have to say this King, and even Cole I've really missed you guys but this place here isn't too shabby *chuckles*

Mike Tenay: Ladies and Gentlemen I'm Mike Tenay here with my broadcast partner the human suplex machine Taz and like our other partners for tonight said, we are here to celebrate the memory of Macho Man Randy Savage, bringing together both promotions I have to say this is a big step for TNA

Taz: You're damn right it is, we're stepping in the ring with our rivals but not to see who is the best but to show our love and appreciation for the one and only Macho Man

(A/N: hey folks it's me SDR this is my part of this great tribute to a great man in the sport of wrestling Macho you will be missed.)

(Screen shows David and Kim backstage in street clothes)

David: You know I remember watching WCW every Saturday with Kim and my granddad. And I remember watching Randy's promos and his Slim Jim commercials and I thought wow. and my mom got me a tape of Wrestlemania three and I would just watch the match with Randy and Steamboat and I remember my mom telling me he was the bad guy. That was the thing about Randy Savage even as the heel he made you cheer for him. Whether her was good bad or indifferent he made you cheer and he had a passion for this business and he gave it his all no matter what he did he brought the Madness and the Excitement. And he will be missed. (Camera pans out to the arena)

Mike: Touching words from the Arch Angel who was a fan of the late great Macho Man Randy Savage.

Taz: I myself never had a chance to meet The Macho Man but hear and know he was a great man (Finishes as Grayson's theme Take it off by Kesha hits followed by multi colored lights)

Announcer: The following contest is set for one introducing first from the leather section of New York weighing in at 210lbs Grayson Shaw (Grayson makes his way to the ring wearing short bright red vinyl speedo style trunks with silver fringe along the side with a silver tribal hart on the front with Grayson on the back with matching knee pads and red and silver boots. His hair bright red with silver high lights and his makeup matches his gear. As he walks to the ring he points to the arm band on his left arm that says Macho and points to the sky then slides in the ring)

Mike: Well Grayson Shaw showing the respect to a dear friend of mine Macho Man Randy Savage.

Taz: Mike I talked with Grayson and some of the Wasteland Warriors and Grayson said as far as being flamboyant and flashy The Macho Man was a huge influence on his style. (Finishes Brian Kendrick's music hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Venice CA weighing in at 184lbs Brian Kendrick!

Mike: Well Taz Knowing Randy like I did I can tell you he would've loved both these two young men ( Bell rings)

Taz: Well this match is underway between Grayson and Kendrick

Grayson and Brian lock up in a collar and elbow hold. Grayson then turns it into a wrist lock. Brian counters by turning it in to a waist lock. The goes for a suplex but Grayson and goes for a baseball slide but Kendrick leap frogs him and drop kicks in the back of the head

Mike: an impressive exchange by Shaw and Kendrick

Taz: Now Kendrick needs to capitalize

Kendrick hits Grayson with a knee drop to the chest. Then goes for a cover only getting one. Kendrick bounces of the ropes and goes for a standing 450 but Grayson puts his knees up at the last moment. Grayson rolls to his feet and picks up the hair and whips him into the ropes. But Kendrick comes back with a drop kick knocking Grayson to the mat. He then hops on the top rope then goes for a moon sault and misses as Grayson rolls away . Grayson then gets to his feet and picks Kendrick up and puts him on his shoulder and hits the Glamorous Rave (Burning Hammer ) then goes for the cover and the ref counts three

Announcer: The winner of this match Grayson Shaw! (Grayson's music hits and he picks Brian up and hugs him and Kisses him on the cheek)

Mike: A show of sportsmanship by these two young men on what is a night to honor a legend in this industry.

Taz: Right you are and when we come back it's the Arch Angel David Hodges vs. The Tennessee Cowboy James Storm. (Show cuts to break)

(Show comes back with AJ Styles sitting in in a studio dressed in street clothes)

AJ: Too hot to handle too cold to hold the sky's the limit and space is the place just a few phrase that come to mind when you talk about the Macho Man Randy Savage. I had the pleasure of being around when Randy came to TNA and remember talking with him and that same larger than life personality I grew up watching was genuine. Randy Savage loved life and loved this industry and this industry loved him because he gave it his all. And it's that reason he'll be missed (Camera cuts back to the arena the arena. Then crowd cheers as a voice saying "Arch Angel!" followed by Linkin Park's The Catalyst)

Announcer: the following contest is set for on fall introducing first from Newberry SC weighing in at 220lbs being accompanied by Kim Blackthorn The Arch Angel David Hodges! (David makes his way to the ring wearing a N.W.O black and white era Macho Man Madness t-shirt and bandanna with sleeves and neck of the shirt cut in Macho Man fashion and his black and white pants with the normal studded crosses D-rings and straps. Kim is wearing the same shirt cut the same way. But cut along the bottom him to show the top part of her dragon tattoo and a distressed denim mini skirt. As they walk David get close to the camera and talks)

David: All about the Madness baby feel the excitement (he then slides in the ring and does his usual entrance routine)

Mike: Well as the Arch Angel and his girlfriend Kim walk to the ring I can't help but get flashes of Randy and Liz

Taz: Well The Arch Angel and Kim have been called a darker version of those two no pun intended Mike (Finishes as the Beer Money theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent from Leiper's Fork TN weighing in at 230lbs The Tennessee Cowboy James Storm! (Storm makes his normal entrance to the ring and David takes off his shirt and bandanna)

Mike: Well James Storm and The Arch Angel have been in the ring together Hodges and his partner the Renegade Katie Perritt beat Storm and his partner for the belts. But rivalries don't matter tonight

Taz: That's right the wrestlers from TNA and WWE have come together for one night to honor the Macho Man Randy Savage

Mike: Well this match underway and its Hodges vs. Storm

David and Storm circle the ring sizing each other up. They then go into a collar elbow lock up which Storm turns into a side head lock. David pushes out of the hold then goes for a dropkick but storm holds the ropes making David hit the mat. Storm then goes for a leg lock but David kicks him and sends him into the corner. David then does a hip up then hops on the second rope and starts hitting Storm with right hands. Then hits him with a head scissors take down. Then hooks the leg and goes for the pin. Only getting one.

Taz: Hodges tried to put Storm away but came up short.

David picks Storm up and goes for an Irish whip but Strom blocks it and hits David with a short arm clothesline knocking him to the mat. He then locks in a rear chin lock and David struggles to break the hold but Storm pulls back on the hold and sits back on David's lower back. The ref asks if he wants to break the hold David says no. Kim then starts pounding the mat and the fans start chanting Angel nation

Mike: Rear chin locked in tight and the fans getting behind the Arch Angel David Hodges.

Taz: Well the Angel Nation the millions of as the Arch Angel put it the freaks outcast losers people who Hodges says walk through the wasteland and says he's the voice of play a crucial part in all his matches

David grabs Storm's boot knocking him off balance making him break the hold. David then quickly gets to his feet and bounces the ropes and hits storm with a low dropkick the n points to then gets to his feet and yells at the crowd and points to the top rope

Mike: The Arch Angel going up top could be thinking shooting star

David slaps his left elbow the leaps off the op rope and hits a Macho Man like elbow drop on Storm then hooks the leg for the pin and the ref counts three

Taz: Hodges shades of the Macho man gets the pin (David's music hits Kim slides in the ring and David picks her up and sits her on his shoulder and she waves like Miss Elizabeth)

Mike: Taz well something tells me Macho and Liz are looking down smiling (show cuts to break)

(AN: Hi everyone it's me Cassie, now I'm a bit new at writing wrestling matches but I hope you do enjoy this)

(AN2: Hey it's Tay and to anyone that says anything bad about Cassie's matches will have to answer to me… just saying)

*cuts to the She-Wolf Cass*

Cass: Macho Man Randy Savage, what isn't there to say about him, he is by far one of the best wrestlers to ever come into this business, the charisma, the drive, and the emotion he had in the ring made you want to watch him. He had this way of taking you for a ride every time you saw him wrestle… heck he's the reason the whole attitude era started. Randy has to be one of my favorite wrestlers of all time, and he will be deeply missed but never forgotten

Announcer: The following Brand Cross Over mixed match set for one fall, Introducing first from Mexico City, Mexico. WWE's International Sensation Sin Cara (Sin Cara's WWE Entrance and gear. Only with a black Macho Man arm band)

King: I've been looking forward to this match all Night. This Match will prove who has the better Company. And I'm sure Sin Cara will Prove WWE is the better company

Taz: Not so Fast King. Ill Admit Sin Cara is impressive but he is going against one of are Elite from the X-Division. (The lights go dark as a wolf howl echo's through the arena. As Within Temptation by The Howling comes on)

Announcer: And his Opponent from Ocean Side, California The She-Wolf Cass Winchester (Making her way to the ring wearing something other than her traditional gear. She was wearing Redish/Orange leather tights with white stars running up the side of each of her legs and around the waist of the pants. Along with a Redish/Orange Leather sports bra with a white start in the middle of the front. Fore going the face pain for this match, she just had her fangs and contacts in with Redish/Orange Boots with white stars on each side of the boots rounding out her gear)

Taz: It looks like the She-Wolf is for-going her regular gear, instead wearing something close to what Macho Man use to wear.

King: I think she pulls off the look pretty well. Macho Man would be glad to see this. Plus look how that top is tight against her…PUPPIES!

Cass and Sin Cara both tap their arm bands, and then pointing up paying their respects to Macho Man Randy Savage, before meeting in the middle of the ring shaking hands showing a sign of respect for one another.

King: She-Wolf and Sin Cara not only are showing respect to Macho Man but to each other as well

Taz: She-Wolf and Sin Cara locking things up to start off this match (Cass and Cara locking up in the middle of the ring. Each trying to overpower the other, eventually Cara starts pushing Cass back little by little towards the corner Cass started in.

King: It looks like Sin Cara is slowly starting to over-power Cass. (Cass feels her back press against turnbuckle pads as she keeps pushing back. The ref breaks the lock up once Cass was fully against the turnbuckle. Cara let go and step back allowing Cass to move from the turnbuckle)

Taz: Looks like Cara isn't going to take any cheap shots in this match. And wants to beat Cass Fair and Square

Right as Cass leaves the turnbuckle her and Cara lock up again and move it to the middle of the ring. Cass quickly gets Cara in a head lock in applies pressure as Cara pushes against her some before Irish pushing her towards the ropes. Using the push Cass bounces of the ropes and ducks under Cara as he hopped over her. Then bouncing off the ropes again Cara is able to hit a monkey flip toss on Cass. Instead of landing on her back Cass was able to land on her feet grinning at Cara as she turned to face him

King: Now that was pretty impressive. I don't think Cara was expecting Cass still be on her feet still (the crowd cheering at Cass landing on her feet)

Locking up for the third time Cara catches her in a head lock before she pushes Cara towards the rope making him bounce of as she hops over him as he ducked under and bounced off the opposite set of ropes only to be caught by Cass's standing Drop kick to the chin making him land on his back. Rolling to her feet after she hit the standing missile Drop kick Cass quickly ran towards the ropes why Cara was on ground starting to sit up and hit a running missile drop kick to Cara's chest making him slam against the mat. Getting to her feet Cass pulled Cara up before hitting a Snap Suplex.

Then going for a quick pin, the ref dropped to the mat and started his count "1…"

Taz: Sin Cara kicks out with Authority there. It's going to take more than that to get the pin (Cara kicked out before the ref brought his hand down for 2. Cass started to pull Cara up again only to feel his forearm slam into her ribs. Causing her to loosen her grip as Cara delivered another forearm making her let go. As Cara got to his feet he started delivering swift kicks to her legs before hitting a spinning back kick connecting with Cass's right temple dropping her to the mat. As Cass hit the ground Cara followed up with a quick standing shooting starpress pin)

Ref starting his counter only for Cass to get her shoulder up right at 2.

Cara getting back to his feet pulled up Cass before delivering more quick kicks to her legs. Right as he delivered another quick kick to Cass's left leg she was able to catch it, then acting quickly she pulled Cara close and delivered a belly to belly suplex. The impact from hitting the mat caused him to roll under the bottom ring rope his left arm hanging out of the ring. Making her way over to him, Cass reached in between the middle and top rope pulling up only to feel Cara shoulder connect with her abdomen causing her to double over enough for him to sunset flip over her and back into the ring.

King: Cass might be out after that hit. Her head bounced right off the arena floor. An its only a thin lair of padding over the concrete floor (Right as Cara's feet hit the ground and Cass started to turn around he connected with a Shufle side kick to her Jaw making fall through the ropes and out to the area floor. Also her lower lip was split open from the kick)

Taz: King I have to disagree. Why that may knock out a WWE wrestler. TNA wrestlers are made out of stronger stuff

After connecting with the Arena she held her head from the pain as it connected with the floor and from the kick. Rolling away from the Ring Cass got up slowly in time to see Cara Vault over the ropes going for a body splash, Only for Cass to connect with her spear at the last minute causing Cara's body to fold up when the spear connect and he hit the ground.

Taz: My God I think Cass just broke Sin Cara in half with that Cass-a-nova(Goldberg type spear). She hit it out of no where

Coming out of his shock the ref started the ring count out "1…..2…..3"

King: No way this match can be over. But Cara might be out after that. Also seems like Cass is still suffering from that shot to the head.(Right at 4 Cass pulled herself up using the side of the ring shaking her head still a little out of it from the kick and her head hitting the floor)

Picking up Sin Cara who was still on the ground from her spear and then rolling him into the ring under the bottom rope. Sliding into the ring Cass pinned him hooking one leg.

The ref started his count "1…2…"

Cara kicked out just as the Refs hand was half way down about to hit the mat for 3.

Taz: No Way, Cara was able to Kick out.

King: You say the TNA wrestlers are made out of strong stuff. That right there just proves WWE wrestlers are just as good as TNA wrestlers.

Cass gets to her feet leaving Sin Cara laying on his back as she climbed the turnbuckle.

King: Looks like Cass is going up top…Wait Cara is getting up (Right as she started to stand she was hit with a kick to the temple from Cara as he got to his feet while she was climbing the turnbuckle. Sitting on the top turnbuckle dazed Cara climbed up it and pulled Cass to a standing position before hitting his MoonSault slam on her then covering for the pin)

Taz: No, Cara with his Finisher the MoonSault Slam…Come on Cass you can kick out.

King: no way Taz. This match is over.

Ref starts his count quickly after seeing Cara hit his finisher "1…2…"

Cass was able to kick out a fraction of a second before the ref counts 3.

King: What? She kicked out!

Taz: That's it Cass. She was able to dig deep on that one and got her shoulder up just before the ref could count 3.

Cara looks at the ref hard to believe that wasn't 3. But his mask hiding the expression on his face, shaking his head he gets to his feet and pulls Cass up with him. Delivering a kick to her stomach, Cara follows up with a head Scissor take down. Cara pulls up Cass again about to go for another kick only to receive a forearm to the side of his head followed by another and another.

King: Cass delivering multiple forearms to Cara

Cass irish whips Cara towards the ropes going for a clothes only for Cara to duck under her arm and running towards the ropes. But jumping so he lands on the middle rope and bouncing off as he twist his body catching Cass in another tilt-a-whirl Head Scissors quickly transitioned into a Single Arm DDT. Making her head bounce off the mat from the impact.

Taz: What was that?

King: That Taz is what makes Sin Cara the international sensation. You never know what is coming next. Looks Like Cara is going for the pin (the ref starts the count 1…2. But Cass gets her shoulder before 3)

Taz: And Cass kicks out yet again. Looks like Cara might not be able to put Cass away

Cara gets to his feet and makes his way towards the turnbuckle going for a high risk move. But as he turns around and sees Cass running up the turnbuckle ropes to hit another spear on Cara delivering them both to the outside as they both laid motionless outside the ring

King: I can't believe what I saw, Cass with another spear to Cara. From the top Turnbuckle to the arena floor, they may need some medical help.

The ref looks at them both and starts his count "1…2…3…4" at the 4 counter neither Cara or Cass has moved at all

Taz: I don't think either of them is going to make it back into the ring. That move may have knocked them both out

"5…6…7" at the 7 count still neither Cara nor Cass move from the floor, "8…9…10" the ref signals for the bell calling and end to the match.

King: I think we need some medics out here (taz takes off his headset along with booker who was still at ringside as Taz and King commentated the match)

King: Cara looks liked he landed on his upper back and neck while Cass's head may have hit the arena floor. Can we get a replay (the replay shows Cara landing on his upper back and neck. And showing Cass hitting her head on the arena floor from the move)

Tenay: King I have to agree with you about how the landed. But it looks like Cara and Cass are trying to get up (Taz helping Cass as she struggles to sit up, while booker helps Cara)

(AN: T: Ok now my time to shine M: mine too you know T: Oh yea right *giggles* ok guys here's our part… enjoy)

CM Punk: *shows up on screen and fans boo* I know some of you out there would think I'm the last person to be part of this but in all truth… I was first in line. Macho Man Randy Savage… he is the reason I wanted to become a WWE superstar, seeing him in that ring, his charisma, everything just made me want to be like him… *chuckles some* Heck growing up every time I was asked who my idol was, who I looked up to I'd always say Macho Man *hesitates for a moment to compose himself* From this point on, every match I am in, I dedicate it to Randy "Macho Man" Savage *fans cheer as the picture fades away*

Cole: What a match in deed, now we have to take a break before we come back for the main event

*Commercial*

Vince McMahon appears on the screen

Vince: Randy Savage… all I have to say about him is… he was an amazing wrestler, he was everything a wrestler in this business wants to be, he had the fans behind him no matter what, he could talk his way out of anything and his in ring skills were incomparable…. Which is why I have made the decision… that at the night before Wrestlemania, Randy 'Macho Man' Savage will be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame *fans cheer*, something he has deserved for many years now

*Davari's theme hits*

Roberts: The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring the team of Davari and The Great Khali

King: Whoa, here's someone we haven't seen here in a long time Davari teaming up with the Great Khali and I have to say Davari the way he's dressed reminds me of… The Iron Sheik

Davari and Khali step into the ring and Davari takes the mic

Davari: *speaking in his native tongue for a bit, getting the crowds boos* Basically what I mean to say is Iran #1 USA *spits*

The crowd boos until Santino's theme hits and he and Vladimir Koslov make their way to the ring and Santino take the mic from Davari

Santino: Now you need to shuta you mouth, because just like in the old day you two are the bad guys like Iron Sheik and Sgt. Slaughter when he turned his backa on the United States of the Americas and my friend here Mr. Koslov and I are the Mega Powers… we are the real American's we are… *interrupted by Koslov taking the mic*

Koslov: Hold on there… I cannot be on this team…. I am not a real American I am Russian... *Koslov steps out of the ring*

Santino: Well that's a justs great now who am I going to find for a tag-a-team partner that's a real American… *Hulk Hogan's WWE theme hits and the fans cheer*

Hogan comes out in his red and yellow attire sporting a US flag, waving it all around as he makes his way to the ring and posts the flag in the turnbuckle before stepping in and taking the mic

Hogan: Look here brother… *stops when the fans start chanting 'Hogan'* Look here brother, you want a real American for a tag team partner… well besides the Macho Man you can't get any more American than the Hulkster right here… I say let's bring it to this Iron Sheik wannabe *drops the mic and goes after Khali while Santino goes after Davari while the ref rings the bell*

King: Well I guess its kinda the Mega Powers they have one half anyway *chuckles*

Booker: Man Santino is really lucky it was Hogan and not anyone else coming down cause I don't know how many people can hold their own on Khali

Hogan and Khali exchange shot after shot while Santino tries to get the upper hand on Davari but keeps getting caught until Davari tries to bounce off the ropes only to have Santino reverse it into a hip toss then he starts to set up for the cobra but just before he can use it Khali goes to hit Santino with his big chop but before it connects Hogan grabs Khali's hand, stopping it cold before punching Khali in the head a few times then whipping him across the ring and hitting him with a big book, making Khali hit the mat while Santino turns and hits Davari with the cobra sending Davari falling out of the ring then Hogan starts to pump the crowd up before hitting the atomic legdrop and about to go for the pin but he stops then points at Santino and says go up to the top rope which surprises Santino very much but he looks out to the crowd who is cheering like crazy for him to do it so he climbs up top and jumps off hitting a big elbow drop then doing his best to hook Khali's leg as the ref counts to 3

Roberts: Here are your winners the team of Santino Marella and Hulk Hogan! *Hogan's theme hits*

Book: I can't believe that I thought that match would have lasted a little longer

King: Well no length of time is guaranteed when you team with Hogan, he just gets the job done

_Backstage_

TJC is walking through the hall on his way to the ring for his match when he stops and looks over to the side and smiles

TJ: Hey there… Sis *camera moves over to show TM Calaway and Mandy Saint*

TM: Bro… *looks at TJC for a moment then hugs him* Its good seeing you

TJ: You too *holds her a lil longer before letting go and looking at her* How you doing?

TM: *sighs* I'm ok, nothing I can't handle as long as I have Mandy *smiles and Mandy*

TJ: *looks at Mandy before letting TM go back to her* You're taking good care of my sister right?

Mandy: Of course *smiles then hugs TJC* Nice to see you, we should catch up sometime

TJ: Count on it *hears his theme hit* That's my cue

TM: Good luck *says as TJC walks off*

TJC makes his way to the entrance ramp and walks down to the ring

Justin Roberts: Making his way to the ring, from Houston, TX weighing in at 267lbs TJC!

TJC slides into the ring before getting on the second rope of the nearest turnbuckle and pointing out to the fans before pointing up, showing his respect for Macho Man then hops down and looks up at the ramp as CM Punk's theme hits

Roberts: Making his way to the ring from Chicago, Illinois… CM PUNK!

Punk makes his way to the ring in Macho Man like gear with the yellow trunks with stars on them and pink boots and knee pads much like he did the Monday after Macho Man died

King: This should be a great match here these two men have been through wars together and know each other so well

Book: Its gotta come down to who can pull off something big, let's just wait and see which one it is

The ref calls for the bell to start the match as TJC and Punk circle the ring sizing each other up before locking up, TJC getting the upper hand and getting Punk into a head lock but Punk quickly reverses out of it and into a hammer lock but TJC drops down to his knees sending Punk over his shoulder and they both get back to their feet at the same time

Cole: Very nice exchange between these two

TJC and Punk lock up again but this time Punk getting the advantage with TJC in a headlock but TJC pushes Punk against the ropes before tossing him across the ring and hitting a shoulder block as Punk rebounded but Punk makes it to his feet quickly and stares down TJC

TJC: Come on

TJC yells at Punk so Punk bounces off the ropes going for a shoulder block of his own but TJC stands his ground not moving an inch when Punk hit him so Punk tries again but this time TJC hits a hip toss on Punk then another before hitting a back elbow then bouncing off the opposite ropes and practically running over Punk, pushing him to the ground so Punk rolls out to get a break

Book: TJC just dominating this match in the early goings and wait what tha..

TJC went to the top turnbuckle before jumping off for a double axe handle in Macho Man fashion but Punk moved out of the way, causing TJC to crash down on the thin pad

King: Whoa TJC looking like Macho Man on that top rope but not much on the landing, ouch

Book: Yea and now look at this Punk taking advantage rolling TJC into the ring and what the heck is Punk thinking?

After Punk rolled TJC into the ring Punk climbed to the top rope before standing up, pointing to the sky like Macho Man did before jumping off, attempting the Macho Man elbow but TJC managed to move at the last second, causing Punk to crash and burn then TJC goes for the cover only to have Punk kick out at 2

Cole: Both men paying tribute to the Macho Man but both men also crashing and burning in the process

TJC slowly makes it back to his feet as Punk does as well then TJC goes to grab Punk but Punk ducks under his arms before turning and going for his high karate kick to the head but TJC ducked that before grabbing Punk and going for a back suplex but stops in mid move before looking at the crowd and pointing up to the sky with one arm before dropping Punk down into an atomic drop before spinning Punk around and picking him up for the Demon Driver *sitout Tombstone* but before he could hit it Punk managed to wiggle out of it and hit his high karate kick, stunning TJC long enough to set him up and hit the GTS

King: Oh wow GTS connects and that has to be it 1… 2… 3 *CM Punk's theme hits*

Punk gets up, pointing to the sky then to the armband where normally the Nexus armband would be but instead of the Nexus armband there was one with MM on it, paying tribute to Macho Man. As Punk did this TJC made it up to his feet before facing Punk then extending his hand, which Punk takes it and shakes before raising his arm

Book: Whoa there's something we haven't seen from Punk in a while, a show of respect

Cole: Well tonight isn't about rivalries it's about paying tribute to Randy Savage which both see to have idolized growing up

*Commercial*

Mandy Saint and TM Calaway appear on the screen

TM: Many people believe that my father is the reason I got into wrestling… but the truth is… he isn't… sure he's the reason I even stumbled upon wrestling but the reason I fell in love with it is because of Randy Savage, heck one of the first matches Mandy and I watched was Macho Man vs Ricky Steamboat… I was cheering for Macho Man the whole way

Mandy: Yes she was, I believe I'm still partially deaf in one ear from that night

TM: Sorry… *kisses Mandy's cheek* So tonight in my mixed tag team match… TM Calaway is going away… but in my place will be MT Calaway… *imitates Macho Man* that's right Macho Tay Calaway in the house… OOOH YEA!

Christy Hemme: The following cross brand mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall… *Jay Lethal's Black Machismo theme hits* Making their way to the ring accompanied by Mandy Saint the team of Black Machismo Jay Lethal and Macho Tay Calaway!

Lethal and TM come out dressed in Macho Man gear, TM with the tie-dye one piece with matching hat and glasses along with a golden jacket with Macho Man written across the back, Mandy with some cut up jeans and a bikini top with street shoes and Jay Lethal with his multi-colored checkered tights, jacket and hat, they make their way to the ring much like Macho Man used to do, Mandy hanging onto the arm of TM the whole time and they make their way to the ring as the Hart Dynasty theme hits

Christy: Making their way to the ring the team of David Hart Smith and Natalya

Smith and Natalya make their way to the ring and slide in, coming face to face with Lethal and TM before the ref comes in and separates to their respected corners before he signals for the bell to start the match, Smith and Lethal starting off

Taz: Well look at this, the son of the British Bulldog starting off against the hand-picked of Macho Man himself

Lethal and Smith circle the ring before Lethal holds up his hand getting Smith to stop before Lethal does one of Macho Man's taunts, getting a huge reaction from the crowd before the two men lock up, Smith getting the upper hand with a wrist lock then turning it into a hammer lock but Lethal slips under and reverses it into a hammer lock of his own but Smith powers out of it before charging Lethal but Lethal catches Smith with a reverse atomic drop then a dropkick before doing a front flip transitioned into a low dropkick on a seated Smith then going for the cover but Smith kicks out at 2 then scoots away from Lethal, allowing Natalya to tag herself in which Lethal goes over and tags in TM and she hops over the top rope into the ring and goes right after Natalya, hitting a Lou Thesz press

Taz: whoa look at MT Calaway go, she's fired up for this match

King: That might be true Taz but Nattie has a few tricks up her sleeve as well

TM got back to her feet before running and delivering a flying elbow to Natalya then another then another before setting up and hitting a suplex then flowing over into a pin but Natalya kicks out at 1 then as TM gets up she tries to pick up Natalya but Natalya pushes her away and goes to kick TM but TM catches her foot and wraps her legs around it, bring herself and Natalya to the ground for a heel lock

Mike: Look at this TM with a heel lock

Taz: Whoa hang on their Mike look a this…

King: Ahh Sharpshooter!

As TM applied pressure to the hold Natalya grabbed both of TM's legs and somehow managed to twist herself and TM around into a sharpshooter, sitting down on TM's back applying full pressure to the lower back of TM

TM: AHH!

Mandy: Come on Tay fight it get over here

Mandy cheered on TM to get to the ropes which she desperately tried to but just before she could reach them Natalya pulled TM back to the middle of the ring and sat back down on her back, making TM scream more to the point where she passes out and the ref checks her by dropping her arm, letting it hit the mat

Book: Man MT Calaway looks to be out

King: Well can you blame her? Both you and I know how much pain that hold can cause

The ref holds up TM's hand again and lets it drop for a second time, then picks it up for the last time and drops it but just before it hits TM stops it and starts to push herself off the mat, screaming as she does but Natalya just puts more pressure on the hold, almost making TM's feet touch the back of her head.

Mandy: Tay, Tay look *Mandy then pulls on the straps of her bikini top teasingly to Tay* Come get them

TM sees this and pushes herself off the canvas with determination and claws her way over to the ropes grabbing them and using them to pull herself to Mandy where she wraps her arms around Mandy while the ref makes Natalya break the hold but TM doesn't let go of Mandy

Mandy: Tay the match

TM: Oh right *lets go of Mandy and gets up*

As TM gets up she is met with a discus clothesline from Natalya then going for the cover but TM kicks out at 2 and starts reaching for a fresh Jay Lethal but Natalya pulls TM away and then uses her strength to pick TM up and put her onto the top rope setting her up for a super-plex but as she gets set up TM starts fighting out of Natalya's grip until she can get up to her feet and flip over Natalya hitting a rolling powerbomb from the top rope and goes for the pin but Smith comes in and pulls TM off but as he does this Lethal springboards off the ropes and hits Smith with a dropkick and all hell breaks loose in the ring as Lethal and Smith fight while Natalya and TM fight until the Hart Dynasty gets the upper hand pushing TM and Lethal into opposite corners before attempting to whip them into each other but TM and Lethal reverse this causing Natalya and Smith to collide before both Lethal and TM hit and atomic drop then transition it into a Lethal Combo *backbreaker transitioned into a complete shot* for Lethal and a Taylor-Made *muscle buster* for TM then they both signal like Macho Man that they are going to the top rope before climbing up and they both come down with the Macho Man elbow drop at the same time then they both pin each opponent

Taz: The huge elbow from the top and that's gotta be it

Mike: 1… 2… 3 its over

Christy: Here are your winners the team of Black Machismo Jay Lethal and MT Calaway! *Black Machismo theme hits*

King: Wow what a match I know Macho Man would have been proud of all of these competitors

Book: You got that right man he was an inspirations to all of us in this business and it shows here tonight in every match

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen that's all we have for the night, we'd like to thank our guests the TNA superstars

Mike: Thanks Cole as we show how much Randy Savage meant to us, only he could bring together these two promotions

Taz: Macho Man was an amazing wrestler and will be missed every single day

Mike: For our WWE partners for the night I'm Mike Tenay along with Taz, good night

_**T: How was that for a tribute guys?**_

_**C: We hope you liked it**_

_**M: Because we enjoyed bringing it to you**_

_**D: Now there's just one thing left to do guys… ready?**_

_**Everyone: *mimics Macho Man's voice* OOOH YEA! Good night**_


End file.
